fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grave Livion
Grave Livion better known as Lord Oblivion is a Wizard of the Magic Council . He is famous for residing in Delvia and is an active keeper of justice throughout Fiore. Physical Appearance Lord Oblivion takes the form of a tall man completly covered in a black robe with many jagged edges which appears to house his arms and covers his entire body while his face is covered by a cartoonish skull mask. His mask shape changes to convey his current mood, with the eye holes of his mask shifting to triangles so that the mask is reflecting an angry/serious skull face. It is highly rumored that Lord Oblivion's true face has never been seen and that he may truely be a Grim Reaper behind the mask. Personality In most cases, Lord Oblivion comes off as joker with a cheerful and very friendly demeanor. He is also very professional as a leadership figure but also prefers to be optimistic and treats every situation as such. He has a great sense of humor and has a habit of giving warnings to people about to be punished with it after the punishment was carried out. He also seems to take on a more playful attitude when talking with children. As a member of the magic council he is highly respected by all the Wizards of Fiore even though he does not come off as overly intimidating. This is mainly because he talks with a "fake" voice that leads everyone to take him not as seriously as when he is using his "actual" voice which is actually a deeper and far scarier tone which may reveal a different side of Lord Oblivion Skills and Abilities Immense Strength: Lord Oblivion is known for wearing very large gloves that are even rumored to be his real hands. With these he is able to crush buildings with a jab of his finger and able to crush and blow magical spells. His overwelming strength is one of the things that makes him feared as one of the Magic Council. Immense Durability: Lord Oblivion has shown the ability to easily ignore most of his injuries if he is even hit hard enough to be delt one. He is known to be able to withstand A-Class Magic attacks with barley a scratch on his robe. Immense Reflexes: Lord Oblivion has not been shown to be overly agile or fast but possessgreat reflexes able to react and counter attacks faster then most Wizards on the Council itself. Vast Endurance: Lord Oblivion has been alive for over 160 years and has not shown any signs of aging including slowing down mentally or physically. He is able to preform at a level of combat far beyond most S-Class Wizards with no signs of struggle for a vast amount of time. Vast Intellect: Lord Oblivion is rumored to have lived over 160 years without any signs of aging and has collected a vast knowledge of Magic and the Kingdom of Fiore. Magic Reaper Magic: A form of Magic that allows the user manipulate souls in order to preform various effects through spells. It allows the user to manipulate lingering souls, their own soul or even the soul of their opponent, which been proven to be far more powerfull in its pure form then magic energy allowing the users spells to increase in strength tremendously. *Reaper - Wave Magic: An augmented form of Wave Magic through the use of souls which allows the effects of Wave to cancel out magic effects easier and more effectivley. It has also been shown to do far more damage when the Wave connects to the human body then normal Wave Magic. Category:Magic Council Member Category:NPC